Sonic ZEXAL
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: This Sonic X retold but they are in Yuma's world


**A/N: Ok I'm doing a story like my Sonic X retold but this time it is a crossover between Sonic and Yugioh ZEXAL so Chris has a brother named Yuma and a sister named Elisa they are triples they live with their older sister Kari and the part where Shadow comes in is different because he is already in the story so in that part Eggman kidnaps him and makes a clone of his and sends the clone after the Sonic gang so thinking that it is the real Shadow they do their own thing until the clone Shadow attacks the gang and after everyone but Jasmine, Chris, Yuma and Elise were out cold Jasmine goes and heals them and Knuckles waked up and while waiting for the others to wake up Knuckles and Jasmine have a talk about Shadow then Bokkun came with a massage for Jasmine telling her the if she wanted Shadow then she had to join his side.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Jasmine's pov**

It was a nice sunny day outside and my boyfriend, friends and sibs were all outside celebrating Knuckles birthday then we all gave Knuckles our presents I gave Knuckles a locket with a picture of all of us on one side and a picture of just the two of us on the other side Knuckles said he really loved it.

Then my sibs and I went up on stage to play a song for Knuckles.

"Ok Knuckles this is a present from Sonic, Manic, Sonia and I and we hope you love it" I said as Manic, Sonia, Sonic and I touched our medallions and were reworded with our interments.

**SONIG: We're all in this together**

**Sonic Underground: We're all in this together**

**Birds of a feather, baby**

**We're all in this together**

**Makin' it better, yeah**

**Sonic & Jasmine: From now on, it's all for one**

**Sonic Underground: And one for all**

**Sonic & Jasmine: When any one of us needs the others help**

**All they have to**

**Sonic Underground: Do is call**

**Sonic & Jasmine: Brothers and sisters to the very end**

**Sonic Underground: And don't forget we're the best of friends**

**All: We're all in this together**

**Birds of a feather, baby**

**We're all in this together**

**Makin' it better, yeah**

**We're all in this together**

**Sonic & Jasmine: Whoa, oh**

**All: We're all in this together**

**Together**

After we finished singing Knuckles came on stage and gave us all a hug but kissed Sonia.

"Thanks guys this is the best birthday ever" Knuckles said.

"You're welcome Knuckles" I said.

Then I walked off the stage to go and hang out with Shadow but I could have sworn I saw Sonic giving me a dirty look.

**Sonic's pov**

"I really hate when Jasmine goes out with Shadow" I said to Knuckles.

"Sonic really what do you have against Shadow" Knuckles and Manic asked.

"Ok well let's see he is over 50 years old, he used to work for Eggman and I just don't like him" I said.

"Ok but he makes Jasmine happy do you really want to take away Jasmine happiness" Manic asked.

"Yes because Shadow is a cheating bastered I was following him the other day and I saw him with Sally and they were kissing so Shadow has been with Sally this whole time" I said while showing them the picture I took.

Then I ran to go and find Shadow and Jasmine.

When I found Shadow and Jasmine, Jasmine was laying on Shadow's shoulder.

Then I grabbed Jasmine.

"What the Sonic what's wrong" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine there is something I need to tell you about Shadow I was following him the other day and I saw him and Sally kissing the way you do with him" I said.

"No it's not true Shadow would never do that to me" Jasmine said.

"Oh really then explain this picture I took of them then" I said while Showing Jasmine the picture.

"Sonic can I borrow you phone for a minute" Jasmine asked.

"Sure sis" I said while giving Jasmine my phone.

Then Jasmine ran back to Shadow as I followed.

"Shadow" Jasmine yelled.

"Jasmine what's wrong" Shadow asked.

"How could you cheat on me with Sally I thought you loved me" Jasmine cried.

"Jasmine what are you talking about" Shadow asked.

"Stop your lying I know you and Sally kissed and I have prof" Jasmine cried while showing Shadow the picture.

"Jasmine who took this" Shadow asked.

"Sonic did he was following you that day and saw you kissing Sally" Jasmine cried.

"Jasmine" Shadow started to say.

"No you know what Shadow we're through I never want to see you again" Jasmine yelled.

Then Jasmine ran away back to the party then Shadow looked at me.

"You, you have no idea what you did" Shadow yelled.

"What I just did was save my sister from a bad break up" I yelled.

"No what you just did was made Jasmine break up with me for no reason yes Sally kissed me but that was because she tripped and fell on me and our lips touched each other" Shadow yelled.

"Oh god what have I done" I said.

Then Shadow and I ran back to the party and when we got their everyone but Jasmine and Manic (who was comforting Jasmine while she cried in his arms) started to yell at Shadow.

When Jasmine saw Shadow she ran away.

"Ok that's it Sally get over here" I said.

"Yes Sonic" Sally said.

"Ok guys remember what I said about Shadow cheating on Jasmine with Sally well he didn't Sally tripped and fell on Shadow and their lips touched each other" I said.

"Sonic I would never betray Jasmine like that" Sally said.

"Sonic how could you Jasmine said she was going to get rid of everything Shadow ever gave her including her locket" Amy said.

"Sonic you have to fix this" Sonia, Knuckles, Shadow and Manic said.

"And I would hurry if I were you Sonic because soon Jasmine is going to try and kill herself but she isn't going to believe any of us except for Sally so Sally you have to talk to Jasmine" Sliver said.

Then Sally ran to mine, Jasmine's, Manic's and Sonia's house to talk to Jasmine.

**Jasmine's pov**

I was in my room crying when I touched my medallion and was reworded with my black and red guitar.

**SONG: WE NEED TO BE FREE**

**We need to be free**

**Like the wind across the desert sand**

**We need to be free**

**Like a nomad roaming mystic lands**

**Oh freedom is golden bird that lets us fly**

**And if someone tries to take that away we will stand and fight**

**We need to be free**

**Like the wind across the desert sand**

**We need to be free**

After I finished singing my guitar went back into my medallion.

Then there was a knock on my door so I got off my bed and went to answer it and when I did I saw the bich who kissed my boyfriend.

"What do you want Sally or should I say boyfriend stealer I thought you said you would never betray me like this" I said.

"But Jasmine I didn't what Sonic told you was a lie yes Shadow and I did kiss but that was because I tripped and fell on Shadow and our lips touched" Sally said.

"Oh my god what have I done Shadow must be really sad right now and I want to kill Sonic because this whole thing is his fault I'll see you later Sally bye" I said.

"Bye Jasmine see you later" Sally said.

When I found Shadow he was sitting under out tree so I ran and sat next to him.

"Shadow I' so sorry about what I said I didn't mean it I was just really angry after looking at that picture I thought you didn't love me anymore but I understand if you don't wan" I started to say before Shadow put his lips on mine.

"Jasmine I would never leave you for someone like Sally" Shadow said.

"I love Shadow" I said.

"I love you too Jazzy" Shadow said.

"Shadow do you want to help me get revenge on Sonic" I asked.

"Sure what are we doing" Shadow asked.

"We're going to pour ice cold water on him all we need in a bucket and I can do the rest" I said.

After Shadow got the bucket I used my powers to control water and put some in the bucket and then I made ice and put it in the bucket and we walked over to Sonic and on the count of 3 Shadow and I poured the ice cold on Sonic who screamed.

"Jasmine what was hat for" Sonic yelled.

"That was for making me break up with Shadow so I hoped you learned your lesson Sonic, Shadow would never cheat on me with anyone" I said.

After the party was over we found out that Egg-head kidnapped Cream and Cheese and he had a chaos emerald so we went to go and save them.


End file.
